1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a heat retriever, and particularly to a heat retriever mountable on the flue pipe of a furnace in order to heat a fluid medium, such as air, by the combustion gases from the furnace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known to provide a heat transfer device generally referred to as a heat economizer, a heat conserver, or a heat retriever on the flue pipe of a furnace in order to recover some of the waste energy represented by combustion gases passing through the flue pipe. Examples of such prior art devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 525,896, issued Sept. 11, 1894 to H. I. Grennell; 983,680, issued Feb. 7, 1911 to W. H. Butcher; 1,487,709, issued Mar. 25, 1924 to H. Besser; 1,953,302, issued Apr. 3, 1934 to W. D. Johnston; and 1,960,510, issued May 29, 1934 to C. E. Ridgeway.